M'accorderas-tu cette danse ?
by Chikaru.U
Summary: Il n'est pas amoureux de lui, non, il aime juste le dominer. La situation avait été entièrement prévue. La situation oui, les sentiments non. Si au départ il regrettais, il avait fini par accepter. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si ça n'avait pas été consenti. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, il le sentait. Et ça lui fichait la trouille. Ils ne voulaient pas de ça. Incest OOC
1. Un comportement suspect I

**Chapitre 1 :**

Cela faisait longtemps que la branche principale du clan Uchiha n'avait pas organisé de fêtes, que celles-ci soient pour des fêtes, pour honorer une personne ou tout autre genre d'occasions. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que la fête organisée pour la majorité de Sasuke, le second héritier, les rumeurs la concernant s'étaient répandu comme si elles avaient été déclarées au grand public. Mais cela n'avait eu de toute façon, aucune chance d'être discrète car l'adolescent avait désirée, pour son anniversaire, la présence de sa famille au complet afin de faire entendre sa nouvelle place en temps que chef de famille et non plus héritier. Un tel rassemblement de personnalités riches et influentes était impossible à rater.

Itachi, son frère aîné avait été charger des invitations. Et bien qu'il se serait bien passé de certains invités, il pris sa 'mission' au sérieux et invita toutes les personnes partageant leur sang, même si peu.

C'est ainsi que Madara Uchiha, personne extrêmement méprisée par les deux frères, fut invité à cette 'petite' fête.

Plusieurs invités avaient tentés de décliner mais Itachi savait être persuasif.

A sa plus grande surprise, leur oncle avait répondu favorablement à leur invitation, et ce, rapidement.

Lors que celui-ci était arrivé dans la salle de réception accompagné de ses hommes de mains, un froid s'était installé par dessus l'ambiance précédemment festive.

Les deux frères s'étaient rapidement occupé du perturbateur en allant le saluer comme tout autre invité. Malgré que l'attitude plus que hautaine de leur oncle envers eux ne les agace, ce soir, ils lui passeraient chacune de ses fautes.

Ils accompagnèrent leur invité jusqu'au bar où les barman Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze et Kiba Inuzuka , des amis appréciés des héritiers, s'agitaient sous les demandes bien que peu nombreuses. Certaines rumeurs les déclaraient plus qu'amis, mais ils avaient du talent et mettaient un peu de spectacle dans les réceptions ennuyeuses, alors les invités passaient outre les on-dits.

'' Mon oncle, vous vous êtes fait désiré. Nous ne pensions plus avoir l'honneur de votre présence ici ce soir.''

Le ton respectueux et formel et les paroles ainsi employé par les deux plus jeunes, firent froncer les sourcils fin de Madara. Il se méfiait, car les deux garçons ne lui adressaient la parole que pour le réprimander sur son comportement envers eux, les chefs du clan Uchiha, tel un enfant.

Attrapant le verre que l'on venait de lui servir, l'homme à la longue chevelure noire irrégulière se tourna vers l'aîné qui venait de lui parler, tournant ainsi le dos au cadet, ignorant sa présence.

''Il se trouve que le chauffeur incompétent que vous m'avez envoyé, pour une raison qui m'est d'ailleurs inconnue, est arrivé en retard à ma demeure.

_Oh, n'accusez pas cet homme. Cela est de ma faute cher frère, j'ai tenue à vérifier la voiture à la dernière minute pour être sûr que tout soit parfait pour notre oncle.''

L'oncle en question se raidit en sentant le souffle de son neveu, le plus jeune, bien plus près que ce à quoi il aurait put s'attendre…

'' Si ce n'est que cela, veuillez excuser Sasuke, mon oncle.''

Leur comportement avait tout de suspect pour Madara Uchiha. Sasuke s'étant replacé aux cotés de Itachi, le plus âgés des trois hommes regarda les frères tout à tour, les yeux pleins d'interrogations silencieuses.

'' Qu'y a-t-il Madara-san ?

_Rien du tout. Je me demandait juste qui avait fait la décoration de la salle de réception. Je trouve cela très harmonieux et il y a quelque chose de… féminin ? Itachi-san, cacherais-tu une future femme ?

_Bien sûr que non. Mais j'avoue que notre femme de chambre à des goûts en terme de décoration, très appréciables et pour les fleurs c'est notre femme de ménage. Toutes deux se trouve en ce moment en tant que serveuses. Nous avons troqué les hommes pour des femmes afin que le décor s'assemble à l'ambiance. Ce sont là tout leur conseils.

_Vos manières sont toutes aussi étranges qu'auparavant.

_Peut-être bien, mais vous avez trouvé la décoration agréable, n'est-il pas ?

_Sasuke, un peu de respect pour notre oncle !

_Veuillez m'excusez…''

Sasuke détourna les yeux, se pliant à l'ordre de son frère. Les guettant du regard, il but une gorger de l'alcool qu'il trouva relativement fort. Celle-ci lui tira une grimace que l'aîné des deux frères remarqua avec satisfaction.

Après plusieurs minutes de discussions, Sasuke retourna au près des autres invités, se désintéressant rapidement du petit jeu de son frère, n'ayant pas autant de patience que celui-ci.

Une fois que les invités furent tous accueilli, les deux frères demandèrent le silence depuis la scène.

'' Ma très chère famille, commença l'aîné, Nous sommes réuni ce soir afin de célébrer la majorité de mon cadet ainsi que sa prise de la part du pouvoir qui lui revient de droit et devoir. Je vous demanderais, non, je vous ordonne de le traiter avec respect tous autant que vous êtes ! Mon frère, un mot ? repris-t-il après un temps de silence

_Je te remercie, car j'ai en effet quelques pensées à exprimer. Premièrement, je suis surpris que vous, idiot que vous êtes, n'ayez pas encore tenté de me tuer, il me semble pourtant pas mal d'entre vous en ont fortement l'envie et qu'une occasion comme celle-ci d'exposer sa force ne se représentera pas avant un bon bout de temps, voir même jamais. Dit-il en croisant rapidement le regard de son oncle assis à une table à l'écart de la foule. Ensuite, je ne vous crois plus si idiot que je ne le croyait, quoi qu'encore un peu pour certains… Mais je suis ravit de voir que beaucoup on compris que leur chance de m'atteindre, ou d'atteindre mon frère est désormais passée car en effet, bien que j'ai été le point faible de mon frère il fût un temps, dorénavant, ni lui ni moi en avons. Ainsi, pour ceux qui on comme projet de renverser notre position de chefs de clan, je vous souhaite bonne chance et vous offre comme conseil de bien surveiller vos arrière car à partir de maintenant, vous avez tout à craindre des frères Uchiha !

_Merci Sasuke. Bien, maintenant que les annonces sont faites, place aux festivités !''

Sur ce, la musique fût relancée et les voix reprirent place dans le fond sonore. Itachi et Sasuke quand à eux, descendirent de la plate-forme et se dirigèrent vers leur oncle qui, de son regard, montrait un doute ainsi qu'une autre émotion indéchiffrable. Ce dernier de redressa à leur arrivé et les toisa, et ce, pour la première fois, sans haine.

'' Votre regard nous surprend mon oncle. Où donc est passé le mépris que vous nous portez ?

_Je me doit d'avouer qu'il s'est ténu. Votre discours, Sasuke, était digne d'un héritier, et je me demande encore, pourquoi votre père vous à confié à moi.

_Père ? Avait-il si peut confiance en nous ? pensa à voix haut le plus jeune des trois hommes.

_Ne soit pas si étonné mon frère, Nous n'étions que des enfants lors de la mort de père et mère. Ainsi, sans l'audace de notre oncle, nous n'avions jamais put forger notre propre force ainsi qu'imposer par nous même notre autorité.

_Il est vrai que dit comme cela, son acte me paraît bien moins insultant.

_Et bien Itachi, ton intelligence m'étonne, je n'avait moi même pas pensé à cet angle de vue.

_Enfin, je sais très bien que vous agissez ainsi, et ce depuis le début, suite aux testament de mon père. Ne cachez donc pas vos émotions ou vos agissements, je vois en vous comme si vous pensiez haut et fort.''

A cette remarque, le visage de Madara se referma et, bien qu'il pris soin de le cacher, les deux frères devinèrent qu'il était vexé. Ils sourirent tous deux avant de changer de conversation subitement à l'arrivé de Sakura.

'' Messieurs, une coupe de champagne vous plairait-il ?

_Oh, Sakura ! Mon oncle, voici la servante dont je vous ai parlé, celle qui s'est occupé de la décoration.

_Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Uchiha-san. dit-elle en s'inclinant.

_Vous avez fait un très bon travail mademoiselle.

_Oh merci !''

Les frères mirent fin à la discussion et aux complimentions en prenant une coupe et en s'inclinant légèrement devant leur oncle avant de repartir une fois que Madara leur répondit en s'abaissant.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement et calmement du coté de Madara, jusqu'à soudainement, une ombre se glissa derrière lui, le faisant se tendre. L'aura de la personne n'était pas menaçante, mais elle contenait une partie prédatrice. Il se retourna avec méfiance et rencontra un regard sombre et amusé appartenant à Itachi. Il se rendit compte rapidement que celui était bien trop proche. Sous cette observation, il fit un bond en arrière et manqua de retomber à côté de la chais. Itachi ricana un peu, et tendit sa main à son oncle.

'' Vous faire peur n'était pas mon intention mon oncle, veuillez m'excuser.

_Ce n'est rien. lui répondit-il en reprenant contenance et se redressant. Que me voulais-tu ?

_Vous dites cela comme si j'étais une menace pour vous.

_Vous l'êtes.

_Ce n'est pas faux, mais, pour le moment, s'il vous plaît, n'ayez pas cette crainte envers moi. dit-il en ricanant

_Alors que voulez-vous ? Rassurez moi en m'affirmant que vous ne m'avez pas approché seulement pour vous jouez de moi.

_Non je vous rassure. affirma-t-il en détournant les yeux vers son frère à l'autre bout de la pièce, celui-ci les observant attentivement. Je venais seulement vous invité à danser.

_Comment !

_Et bien il se trouve que j'ai une forte envie de danser mais que toutes partenaires sont occupées. J'ai bien proposé à mon très cher frère mais celui-ci à refusé catégoriquement et m'a proposé de vous invité vous.

_Et vous le faites ?! répondit-il après s'être remis de sa surprise.

_Oui, j'ai bien remarqué que vous vous êtes ennuyé tout le long de la fête étant donné que personne n'ose vous approchez, de plus, vous êtes resté à l'écart. Alors je m'avouerais ravi d'avoir put vous distraire ne serait-ce que le temps d'une danse mon cher oncle.

_Votre proposition me met mal à l'aise Itachi. Cela n'est pas dans les meurs d'un homme de votre rang, invite une autre personne à danser, quelle qu'elle soit.

_Il est vrai, mais j'en ai l'audace. il pris un temps d'hésitation, observant sa main toujours tendu entre lui et Madara puis repris : Alors, aurez-vous l'honneur, mon oncle, de m'accordez cette danse ?''


	2. Un cocktail ? II

**Chapitre 2**

Un air de défi sur le visage, Itachi tendis plus en avant sa main. C'est ainsi que Madara, avec gène et hésitation, posa sa main dans celle de son neveu, un air hautain au visage. Ce dernier lui sourit et enroula sa main autour de la sienne avant de l'entraîner sur la place prévu aux danses.

Sur place, il se retourna sous les regard interloqué des autres convives et attrapa la hanche de son aîné afin de le guider. Son oncle eu un autre instant d'hésitation avant de se laissé entraîner, posant sa main libre sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, il remarqua que Itachi était légèrement plus grand que lui, de à peut près dix centimètres, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais au grand public.

Les pas plus ou moins long enchaînèrent sans grandes fautes de la part de l'un et de l'autre, tout deux entraînés dès leur plus jeune âge afin de pouvoir se fondre dans les fêtes. Et bien que Madara ai troqué sa place d'homme pour celle de la femme, il s'adapta aux besoin de son cavalier. Cette constatation le fit frissonner.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes tout le long de la danse, danse pendant laquelle quelques autres couples s'ajoutèrent au danseurs une fois la surprise passée. Lorsque la musique pris fin, ils sortirent de la piste afin de rejoindre le comptoir où Kiba, l'un des deux barmans, vint à leur rencontre afin de prendre commande.

'' Que désirez vous, messieurs ?

_Offre nous ton meilleur cocktail. il accompagna sa demande d'un clin d'œil, puis se tourna vers son précédant compagnon de danse. Et bien cette danse n'était pas si mauvaise, vous êtes même bon, à se demander si vous avez déjà été guidé lors d'une danse.

_Je savait que vous alliez faire cela afin de me ridiculiser. Je n'aurais jamais dût accepter votre invitation.

_oh ne le prenez pas comme cela, je ne faisais que penser ! il pris un air surpris et désolé. Bien que Madara ait un doute sur sa sincérité, il acquiesça.''

Un nouveau silence prit place mais il fut rapidement renvoyé par la venu des cocktails.

'' Voici les Bloody Bitch¹, pour vous messieurs.

_Merci Kiba.''

Il s'inclina puis reparti préparer des cocktails comme précédemment.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans une parole, bien que cela ne fût dérangeant pour aucun des deux Uchiha. Pourtant, la dizaine de minute atteinte, l'aîné sembla soudainement fatigué et pris de vertiges. Il ne s'en plaignit pas jusqu'à ce que la chaleur de son corps, qui augmentait jusque là petit à petit, se fit insoutenable et il s'excusa au près de son hôte avant de s'éclipser aux toilettes.

A l'intérieur, il se précipita aux robinet afin de s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche. Mais cela n'eu, bien sûr, aucun effet. Il avait dût attraper une quelconque bactérie au contacte d'un des invités.

Il décida, bien que fébrilement, de retourner dans la salle afin de signaler son mal être et de partir. Il s'approcha, chancelant, de son neveu et s'appuya sur son épaule pour se maintenir. Il détestait se montrer aussi faible mais il n'avait point le choix.

'' Mon oncle ! Que vous arrive-t-il ?! s'exclama Itachi en le voyant si pâle. Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ?

_pas vraiment, je doit l'avouer. Je vais rentrer me reposer, j'irais mieux après.

_Oh, non, il se pourrait que quelqu'un ai tenté de vous empoisonner, venez donc dans une de nos chambres d'ami, nous vous y installerons pendant que notre équipe de la sécurité s'occupe de mener l'enquête.

_Hm.''

Ses genoux faiblirent mais il se repris rapidement, aidé par la poigne soudainement brûlante de son neveu. Il eu le temps d'apercevoir le verre intacte de non neveu à côté du sien, qui lui, à contrario était principalement vide, avant que Itachi ne le dirige vers les appartements en toute discrétion, les invités ne devaient se douter de rien. Il tenta vainement de se défaire, sa taille échauffée par le contact directe entre sa peau et celle du bras de son opposant à plusieurs reprise avant que l'aîné des frères ne décide le porter, un bras sous ses genoux, un autre dans son dos. Il frissonna et frémis sous la proximité du corps opposant ainsi que le souffle bien trop chaud à son goût.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans une pièce où il fût déposé dans un lit. Il prit finalement la parole.

'' C'est vous… vous qui m'avez empoisonné… dit-il haletant

_Moi, je vous ai empoisonné ? Vos accusations me blessent Madara-san. Je ne vous ai point empoisonné, je n'aurait jamais fait cela, c'est bien trop lâche.

_Alors qu'est-ce ?

_Une boisson, mais cela je me doute que vous le savez.''

Sur ces paroles, il ôta les hauts de Madara puis ses pantalons. Et c'est le frottement du tissue contre sa verge étonnamment dressée qui lui fit comprendre les circonstances.

'' Ce n'est pas du poison, mon cher Madara, mais de l'aphrodisiaque.''

Sa déclaration fut suivit d'un rire qui fit frissonner l'oncle des frères.

 _¹Bloody Bitch : Boisson aphrodisiaque composé de :_

 _-2 cl de sirop d'orange sanguine_

 _-1 de sirop d'épices (Spicy)_

 _-2 cl de Chambord_

 _-4 cl de jus de cranberry (Canneberges)_

 _-1 cl de sirop de gingembre_

 _-eau gazeuse (Perrier, Salvetat)_


	3. Résiste ! III

**Chapitre 3**

Il était désormais nu sur le lit de la chambre d'ami, et, affaiblit pas la boisson qu'il avait but un peu plus tôt, il n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque Itachi fit glisser ses mains le long de ses flans, puis de ses bras pour finalement s'enrouler autour de ses poignets afin de les attacher à la tête de lit.

'' Soyez sage mon oncle, je me doit de rester jusqu'à la fin de la fête. dit-il et caressant d'un de ses doigts fin là ou sous la peau, le sang pulsait avec force. Oh, et avant que vous ne tentiez quoi que ce soit, sachez que plus fous bougerez, plus vous tenterez de vous soulager, plus la tension dans votre corps sera douloureuse. Alors ne vous agitez pas trop, je serais rapide. ajouta-t-il avant de finalement sortir de la pièce, le laissant seul dans la pièce, en proie aux désirs artificiels.''

De son côté, l'aîné Uchiha dut faire une pose dans le couloir afin de se reprendre. Sa position de dominant face à son parent l'avait excité malgré lui. Et le vois ainsi, étendu dans ce lit que son oncle croyait être celui d'une chambre d'ami. Il n'aurait pas pris le risque qu'un de ses domestiques tombent sur son oncle… surtout en cette posture. Ainsi il l'avait placé dans sa propre chambre.

Ses réflexions qui partaient peu à peu vers des choses beaucoup moins innocentes le firent frissonner. Mais il se devait de terminer la soirée, il allait juste faire en sorte que celle-ci soit écourtée.

Pour commencer, il demanda à ce que les doses d'alcool soient plus élevées afin que les invités soient plus rapidement atteint de ses effets, et il demanda aux cuisiniers de stopper la production afin que la nourriture jusque là attrayante se fasse rare. La plupart des invités n'étaient là que pour boire et manger, alors une fois ces envies coupées, la plupart partiraient, et bien sûr, l'homme est un mouton, alors une fois les premiers parties, le reste du 'troupeau' suivrait.

Et ce fût le cas, et plus rapidement qu'espéré. Mais alors que Itachi se dirigeait vers leurs appartements, Sasuke l'interpella.

'' Itachi… n'oublie pas.

_Ne t'inquiète pas petit frère, je sais ce que je fais. souffla-t-il

_Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

_Je sais ce que tu veux dire, mais fais-moi confiance. Et puis il n'est pas question que tu n'intervienne, il ne faut pas montrer nos faiblesses. il insista d'un regard

_Je le sais bien mais-

_Pas de 'mais', Sasuke, laisse-moi faire. le coupa-t-il''

Sur ces mots, il partit, s'enfonçant dans la noirceurs des couloirs. Au fur et à mesure que ses pas le menaient vers sa chambre, son cœur prenait de la vitesse et, malgré lui, il s'excitait des hypothèses qu'il se faisait sur : Comment retrouverait-il Madara après l'avoir laissé presque deux heures ? Son imagination tournait à plein régime. Pourtant, aucune d'elle ne l'aurait préparé sur ce qu'il trouva. Sous ses yeux se trouvait un Madara, sur le ventre, les mains agrippées fermement aux barreaux du lit, celles-ci accompagnaient les mouvement de va et vient que faisait son buste et ses hanches contre les draps.

'' Oh, merde.''

Ses paroles bien que soufflées, résonnèrent dans les oreilles de son oncle, le faisant se stopper net dans ses mouvement, la respiration haché par son occupation précédente. Il sursauta au contact d'une main dans son dos et se cambra lorsque celle-ci glissa sur sa hanche avant d'atterrir sur son aine. La seconde fit la même chose de l'autre côté puis Itachi l'enjamba, se positionnant à cheval au dessus de ses jambes, le nez dans ses mèches.

'' Ne vous avais-je pas dit de ne pas bouger ?

_Non… Vous m'avez… juste conseillé… dit-il haletant

_En effet… souffla-t-il contre la nuque de son oncle. Malheureusement, vous allez devoir vous tenir tranquille dorénavant.''

Tout en prononçant sa phrase, il se ramena face à lui, ne décollant cependant pas sa bouche de son cou, laissant une traîné humide de sa langue sur son chemin. Madara retint son souffle.

'' Je ne voudrait pas que tu te fasse mal ou… que ça tourne mal. Sa voix pris un ton presque inquiétant.

_Qu'est ce que tu… compte me faire…''

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question et ils le savaient tout les deux. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il ne lui répondit pas.

'' Continue à me vouvoyez. Et appel moi maître.''

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser sur la mâchoire de sa proie actuelle et en apposant son corps encore vêtu contre l'autre nu en dessous de lui. Madara se cambra contre sa volonté, l'aphrodisiaque étouffant sa raison et continuant à maintenir son excitation au maximum. Il savait que si il avait le malheur de se frotter contre son neveu ou si celui-ci le touchait, il ne tiendrait pas assez de temps pour gémir.

'' Tu peux toujours… crever… haleta-t-il, puis, dans un gémissement causée par la migration des mains sur ses hanche à ses flans, il ajouta, Et… si tu as le malheur … de me… laisser partir… han~… tu aura la mort… aux trousses…

_Voudrait-tu dire qu'il faut que je continue ? Que je te séquestre ? Dit-il, ayant abandonné lui aussi les 'vous'. Je vous aurais cru plus réticent.

_Je le suis ! … Mais à quoi bon… résister ? En vue de ma… posture… je ne peut… de toute façon… éviter ce qui va… arriver…

_En effet.''

Itachi, tout en gardant un œil sur son aîné, entrepris une descente sur le torse sous lui pour atteindre les pectoraux muni de pointes foncées. Sans jamais se décoller, il passa sa bouche le long de son cou, passa sa langue sur sa jugulaire, mordilla sa clavicule, migrant lentement mais sûrement vers les objets de sa convoitise.

Madara avait, quand à lui, beaucoup de mal à retenir ses plainte, c'était trop dur à supporter, son corps réclamait alors que lui même était repoussé, non, dégoutté par ce qui se passait. Un homme, son neveu, était sur le point de coucher avec lui ! Ces pensées s'effacèrent lorsqu'une langue gourmande s'agrippa à l'un de ses tétons et une main qui tournoyait sur l'autre. Plus au sud, un genou s'était glissé le long d'une jambe, frottant l'entre cuisse avec le tissue rugueux de l'homme habillé, avant de, enfin, atteindre son but initiale et de le plaquer sous les testicules, tout contre la prostate couverte par la peau. Il accompagnait d'une pression plus ou moins forte, les mouvements de sa langue. Sans rien de plus, la tension étant trop forte, Madara rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un gémissement silencieux et éjacula sur le costume de Itachi.

 _¹Bloody Bitch : Boisson aphrodisiaque composé de :_

 _-2 cl de sirop d'orange sanguine_

 _-1 de sirop d'épices (Spicy)_

 _-2 cl de Chambord_

 _-4 cl de jus de cranberry (Canneberges)_

 _-1 cl de sirop de gingembre_

 _-eau gazeuse (Perrier, Salvetat)_


	4. Fait chier ! IV

**Chapitre 4**

Il n'en revenait pas, il venait de se déverser sous les 'attouchements' d'un homme ! Il garda ses yeux fermé, ne voulant affronter la réalité, et, bien qu'il soit sous l'emprise d'une drogue, il ne voulait encore moins avouer qu'il avait apprécier. Mais il y avait une bonne nouvelle, la drogue allait se dissiper d'ici peu.

'' Je t'aurait imaginé tenir encore un peu mon oncle, ce fut bien rapide… dit-il, prenant une voix déçu

_La ferme !''

Il cacha son visage dans le creux de son coude, retenant un sanglot de honte. La colère le prit à cette constatation. Il était un Uchiwa ! Il ne pouvait pas pleurer ou montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse ! Mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir blessé, humilié… violé… Mais c'était désormais fini, la drogue allait disparaître à présent.

Alors qu'il plongeait de nouveau un regard supérieur à son neveu, un détaille le frappa. Il n'avait pas débandé du tout ! Il observait, presque paniqué, les mouvement que son neveu exécutait pour se déshabiller.

'' Que se passe-t-il Mon oncle ? Tu semble inquiet. Ne me dis pas que tu espérait que ce soit si facile n'est-ce pas ?

_Je…''

Les mots se coinçaient dans sa bouche. L'espérait-il ? Bien sûr !

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, je serait doux. Ricana-t-il

_Là n'est pas le problème !

_Ah ? Moi qui pensait que tu te laisserait faire sans broncher car, l'on ne peut éviter ce qui va arriver dans une posture comme la tienne. Ce sont les mots que tu as prononcé.

_Je ne pensait pas au fait que ce qui était en train d'arriver était un viol. Dit-il la voix basse

_Mais, enfin, ce n'est pas un viol. Tu es consentant.

_Je ne le suis pas !

_Ton corps suggère le contraire. Il ponctua sa phrase en venant glisser une main le long de son buste

_Le corps est l'esprit sont à dissocier, de plus, tu m'as drogué ! C'est un viol !''

Merde, sa peur prenait le dessus ! Il fallait qu'il se calme, c'était très certainement ce que voulait obtenir son neveu, sa crainte et sa peur. Il ne les aura pas !

'' Madara. son souffle glissa le long de son oreille, caressant, au passage, sa écarquilla les yeux,, la douceur dans sa voix était trompeuse, il sentait de la colère, de l'empressement, et très certainement, inconsciemment, du désir. Tu savait que quelque chose allait t'arriver. Tu le savait.''

Cette affirmation le fit sursauter. Bien sûr… Qu'il ne savait pas ! Il ignora la voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlait qu'il savait. Il était d'accord sur le fait que leur comportement avait été suspect, mais de la à… Bien sûr qu'il savait que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver. Mais il avait baissé sa garde face à la gentillesse des deux frères, surtout après leur danse. En effet, cela l'avait beaucoup détendu et les discutions s'en étaient retrouvée allégées… Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir à ce point !

'' Madara.''

Encore cette même voix. Qu'aillait-il encore lui dire ?

'' Je vais te prouver que tu en as envie.''

Ses mots le frappèrent en plein estomac, sa respiration s'en retrouva couper. Il n'avait plus aucune chance d'y échapper, pas qu'il en ai eu une mais… enfin.

Coupant court à toutes réflexions, Itachi apposa ses lèvres au coin des siennes. Ses hanches reprirent le mouvement, tandis que, de ses mains, le plus jeune défaisait veste, chemise et cravate. Puis, se redressant sur ses genoux, il défit le reste de ses vêtements, le regard sombrement désireux plongé dans celui craintif de son 'soumis'.

'' Je vais te faire te sentir bien… Je vais te libérer de cette drogue… Et tu vas en redemander.''

Les paroles étaient presque grondées, à la limite entre l'incitation, le désir et l'affirmation.

'' Je vais te faire gémir, plier, supplier...

_Va te faire fou-ah ! gémit-il, surpris par une petite douleur

_Tsk, langage mon oncle. Tu es encore en ma demeure. le coupa-t-il en pinçant un bouton de chair''

Et c'est ainsi que commença son calvaire. En effet, Itachi s'était mis en tête de trouver le moindre petit recoin où pourrait se cacher des parcelles de peau plus réceptives que les autres afin d'attiser le désir entretenue par l'aphrodisiaque qui, dans peu de temps disparaîtra de l'organisme de son oncle.

Il partit de sa bouche, se glissa contre sa mâchoire, déposant des baisé doux pour le moment, attrapa des ses lèvres l'oreille perdu dans les cheveux noir et souris lorsque Madara frissonna. Il continua son chemin dans son cou, endroit qui se trouva particulièrement sensible. Il y frotta son nez, le chatouillant à moitié, puis fit glisser sa langue pour le faire gémir. Il allait adorer faire cela. Il mordit finalement son épaule, l'aîné poussa un petit cri surpris. Sa bouche glissa sur sa peau, allant rejoindre les bouton de chaire tendu, les taquina de sa langue tout en commençant à se frotter contre le corps sous lui. Les soupirs s'échappèrent les uns après les autres.

Itachi jeta un regard au membre qui était devenu moins dur. L'aphrodisiaque ne faisait plus effet.

Il glissa ses main sur les flans de son oncle, attrapa ses cuisses et lui fit plier les genoux afin de se faire une place entre ses jambes. Il repris ses mouvement de bassin avec maintenant un angle plus profond. Soupir devinrent gémissement et immobilité devint mouvement. En effet, les doigts de Itachi massaient sensuellement la hanche de Madara, le poussant à les bouger tandis que son autre bras était posé contre le matelas pour le maintenir légèrement surélevé.

Madara ne se contrôlait plus, ni son corps, ni sa voix, rien. Sa respiration saccadée, le corps arqué, il se sentait venir une fois de plus. Une fois passait, il pouvait gérer. Mais deux, cela devenait difficile à accepter. Heureusement, tout mouvements s'arrêtèrent et il poussa, malgré lui, un gémissement de protestation. Il fronça les sourcil. A travers la brume de plaisir qu'il ressentait bien malheureusement, il remarqua que en effet, il n'y avait plus aucun mouvement dans la chambre. Aucun. Itachi l'empêchait de bouger en ne bougeant pas lui mê était comme figé, la respiration forte. Il s'apprêtait à parler mais Itachi le devança.

''Tu es bien actif pour quelqu'un à jeun.''

Il écarquilla les yeux à cette révélation. Il n'était pas sous l'emprise de la drogue prise plus tôt ? Il était sous le choc. Bien que tout au fond de lui, il n'était pas tant surpris. Il avait senti la douloureuse chaleur de la drogue s'estomper jusqu'à disparaître un peu plus tôt.

''Comment ça ?''

Itachi pouffa puis se redressa. Ses membres tremblaient et semblait pouvoir le lâcher à tout moment. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se contrôler. Il n'avait pas été loin d'éjaculer avant son oncle, ce qui était totalement proscrit étant donné qu'il devait tenir le rôle de dominant intransigeant. S'il voulait que son aîné se soumette entièrement, il faillait que cela se passe ainsi. Son frère l'avait mis en garde plus tôt sur les conséquence que cela pourrait avoir si il ne respectait pas cette règle. Il devait se reprendre.

''Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.''

Il se rabaissa à son oreille et, après avoir passé sa langue derrière l'oreille face à lui, faisant se tortiller Madara, il souffla :

''Je t'ai fait gémir, plier, mais toujours pas supplier. Je vais devoir y remédier.''

Sur ses mots, il traça de sa langues son chemin le long des pectoraux et abdominaux jusqu'à son membre. Arrivé en face, il passa sa langue sur son aine, la glissa entre le membre et les testicules, frotta son nez contre la hanche avant de la lécher., il fit de même de l'autre côté puis, enfin, se redirigea sur le membre. Les gémissements de Madara, tel des suppliques, l'empêchait de le faire plus attendre. Il passa sa bouche de la base de son sexe au gland, sa langue en lécha la pointe puis, sa bouche se referma sur le pénis. Sans attendre et sous les halètement et gémissement de Madara, il fit des mouvements de pompe, creusent les joues pour accentuer la succion.

Sa fellation était forte, presque douloureuse. Madara se tordait sous les sensation. Il était perdu entre le plaisir et la douleur, plus rien n'avait de limite et, sans savoir comment, il se retrouva à bouger frénétiquement les hanches, baisant -car il n'y avait pas d'autre mots- la bouche qui entourait son membre.

De son côté, Itachi se laissait faire. Madara était en train de craquer. Mais sentant que ses mouvements devenaient désordonnés, il plaça ses mains sur ses hanche de manière à les retenir. Il fallait qu'il le supplie. Une plainte passa la barrière des lèvre de son oncle.

''Han~… Non… S'… Je…''

Puis il se tut. Itachi tiqua. Il n'avait pas assez attendu. Madara ne devait rien contrôler. Seulement quelques secondes de plus aurait certainement suffit pour pour qu'il soit trop perdu pour se retenir de le supplier. Il repris ses mouvement, lentement, torturant délicieusement ce membre devenu hypersensible, sa langue descendant plus bas que sa bouche ne pouvait faire, allant au-delà de ce qu'il avait déjà fait auparavant. Puis il ajouta une main à ses testicules, les taquinant du bout de ses doigts.

Il devait faire attention, aller trop vite pourrait le faire venir trop vite.

''Han… Itachi…

-Qu'y a-t-il ? il sourit à la grimace que causa son arrêt

-Je… Con-… han…''

Itachi tiqua encore. Toujours pas.

Il repris donc ses mouvements, alternant entre rapidité et lenteur, le torturant uniquement pour entendre ses gémissements de frustration. Ses doigts se concentrèrent sur le carré de peau qui se trouvait entre son sexe et ses fesses, là où en dessous se cache sa prostate.

Madara avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Il sentait les doigts agiles de son neveu glisser entre ses fesses et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que gémir et se tortiller. Merde, il n'était même plus sous les effets de la drogue !

Mais il redescendit rapidement pied lorsqu'un de ces doigts le pénétra. Il se recula brusquement, tirant sur les menottes pour s'éloigner le plus possible de son opposant. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête cachée derrière ses bras et la respiration saccadée, Madara tremblait. Il semblait reprendre contrôle sur lui même.

Itachi était resté sur place, il ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction si impulsive. Il savait que ça le sortirait de la brume du plaisir, mais de là à ce qu'il prenne tant peur…

Il se rapprocha et déposa ses lèvres sur la nuque de ce qui était en ce moment une petite boule de chaire tremblante. La peau frissonna à son contacte. Bien, il avait encore de l'emprise sur son désir. Il s'éloigna peu et passa son bras entre le buste et les jambes de Madara afin de le redresser et le coller à son corps. Il fallait qu'il prenne confiance.

''Excuse-moi, souffla-t-il, le nez dans ses mèches, Je me suis laisser emporter…''

A la fin de sa phrase, il déposa des baisés sur la nuque et le haut du dos tandis que, de son pouce posé sur l'abdomen, il traça de petits cercles. Il sentait contre son poignet le bout du sexe de Madara, il était encore en érection mais il ne fallait pas abuser.

Il senti le corps se détendre lentement sous ses attentions. Après un long silence, la voix grave de l'aîné le brisa.

''Laisse-moi.''

Itachi s'interrompit dans ses mouvement et ses redressa juste assez pour redresser de son index, la tête de son oncle.

''Qu'as-tu dis ?

-Laisse-moi… Détache-moi et laisse-moi partir…

-Certainement pas. Pouffa-t-il.''

Madara se tendis à ce propos.

''Je te désir bien trop pour te laisser partir maintenant, mon oncle. Nous avons tout deux été trop loin pour nous interrompre maintenant.''

Sur ses paroles, il repris ses attouchements, faisant se tortiller de plaisir son oncle bien qu'une peur résiduelle flottait encore. La tension sexuel repris peu à peu de sa vivacité alors que Itachi branlait furieusement Madara. Ce dernier se débattait mollement, sa conviction était au plus bas et c'est son corps qui prenait ses propres initiatives. Il détestait cette situation. Son _neveu_ le rendait fou. Oui, il était vierge et c'était certainement la raison pour laquelle il était si réceptif au toucher d'une autre personne, mais c'était son neveu, un homme, et il n'était absolument pas consentant.

Et non, ce n'était pas lui qui venait de gémir au contacte de la langue de son cadet sur se côtes.

Il était, il ne savait pas trop comment, retourné à sa position allongé, un Itachi gourmand entre ses cuisses. Il ne savait pas comment non plus, il s'était retrouvé à quatre pattes -ce qui lui paraissait- quelques secondes plus tard, un doigt enfoncé dans son arrière train. Un autre trou noir dans sa tête lui fit oublier comment se retrouvait-il deux autres doigts au fond de lui, le fouillant pour trouver il ne savait quoi. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à Itachi pour trouver la prostate de son oncle. Il la maltraita jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, et contre toute volonté de la par de la personne sous lui, il le supplia pour plus. Et contre sa propre volonté, il céda. Il avait _besoin_ de le prendre. Là. Maintenant.

Lentement, prudemment, il s'immisça en Madara. Celui-ci s'accrochait fortement aux barreaux du lit, il avait dut remonter de ses brumes car il semblait vouloir s'enfuir. Il se pencha vers l'avant pour atteindre les menottes, poussant son corps encore plus loin en Madara qui geignit. Il lui retira et, immédiatement, son oncle ramena ses bras un peu douloureux vers lui et ses doigts de crispèrent dans les draps quand Itachi entama un pas lent et profond. Madara en quémanda rapidement plus.

Tout deux semblèrent avoir oublié les événements précédents. En effet, perdu dans les limbes du désir, emporté par les torrents du plaisir et assommés par la luxure, ils oublièrent leurs convictions et le but premier de tout ceci.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils jouirent ensemble qu'il réalisèrent la situation. Immédiatement, Itachi se repris et se sépara de son 'amant'. Il le couvrit d'un drap fin qu'il avait laissé de côté et partit prendre une douche. c'était plus pour se remettre de la situation et faire un point sur ce qui venait de se passer que pour réellement se nettoyer.

De son côté, Madara était figé et revoyait les événements avec horreur.

Il venait de coucher avec un homme. Son _neveu_. Et il avait apprécié. Pire. Il en avait demandé plus. Merde.

Il se redressa et, ignorant une vive douleur qui émanait de ses hanches, il parti à la recherche de ses vêtements qui se trouvèrent être sur une chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il finissait de s'habiller lorsque son neveu -avec lequel il venait de coucher !- sortit de la salle d'eau. Il avait vainement espéré qu'il aurait le temps de s'enfuir avant qu'il ne revienne mais il fallait se l'avouer, c'était inutile de le faire après ce qui s'était passé. Surtout que maintenant, Itachi avait un moyen de le mener comme il le souhaitait.

Fait chier !


End file.
